Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS068
Treść Po w pełni szczęśliwie przespanej nocy nasza grupa do której obecnie dołączył Damian z samego rana udała się do sali w Magohany, gdzie Cole stoczy swój pojedynek o szóstą odznakę. Zapukali do drzwi, jednak długo nikt nie odpowiadał. PUK PUK Zapukał znowu, Cole jednak ponownie nikt im nie otworzył. Nagle Cole rzucił się na drzwi i zaczął walić pieściami. - PRYYYYYYYYCE!!! STARY DZIADU WSTAWAJ Z WYRA! MAMY POJEDYNEK DO STOCZENIA! - krzyczał - Cole, jak ty się wyrażasz! - krzyknęła do niego Lyra i skarciwszy go stanęła z boku ze skrzywioną miną. - Kto tam się tak wydziera w nocy?! - powiedział lekko ochrypnięty głos. Po chwili stanął przed nimi Pryce w koszuli nocnej i czapce na głowie. Gdy ich zobaczył pośpiesznie ściągnął czapkę i jego kapcie w kształcie Swinubów. - Oo... to wy - rzekł mlaskając po czym zaprosił ich do środka - Dziadek bardzo nie lubi rano wstawać - rzekł Damian, po czym udali się w stronę areny - Idźcie, usiądźcie sobie. Muszę się jeszcze ogarnąć - rzekł po czym poszedł w boczne drzwi i a oni usiedli na trybunach. - A więc, Damian. Co porabiałeś przez ten czas? - zapytał go Cole - Hmmm... więc, tak jak mówiłem, wybrałem się do Kanto aby tam pokonać Sabrinę, liderkę pokemonów psychicznych i... zdobyłem jej odznakę - rzekł Damian i pokazał im swoje pudełko na odznaki. Odznaka Pryce'a figurowała w nim na miejscu ósmym. - JEJ! ZDOBYŁEŚ JUŻ OSIEM ODZNAK! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra i podbiegła, aby się im lepiej przyjrzeć, po czym w "geście" gratulacji rzuciła mu się na szyję. Interwencja Bayleef była konieczna i już po chwili Damian mógł znowu oddychać. - Mało brakowało... - powiedział rozmasowując sobie szyję. - A skąd masz te nowe pokemony? - zapytał go Lucas - Spinaraka miałem już wcześniej. Przebywał u taty w hodowli. Natomiast dziwna sprawa z tym Venonatem. Stworek śledził mnie aż do Kanto! Rozumiecie to?! Nie wiem czemu, normalnie sam nie... - przerwał, bo na arenę wszedł Pryce już w kompletnym stroju i krzyknął. - Ty, mały! Zaczynamy pojedynek! - Za chwilę rozpocznie się walka o odznakę pomiędzy Prycem - liderek sali oraz wyzywającym Cole'm z Nowej Koranii. Każda ze stron może użyć trzech pokemonów. Wygrywa ten, kto pokona wszystkie pokemony przeciwnika. Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął sędzia i ruszyli! - Chikorita pokaż się! - Dewgong, naprzód! - powiedział Pryce. To był skład do pierwszego starcia. - Świetny wybór Cola. Typ trawiasty na pewno dobrze poradzi sobie z Dewgongiem! - powiedział Lucas, po czym zaczęli obserwować bitwę. - Chikorita, ostry liść! - Dewgong, lodowy promień! - lodowy promień zderzył się z ostrym liściem i przebił się przez niego, po czym trafił w Chikoritę, której liść został zamrożony. Chikorita zaczęła się miotać, jednak to nic nie pomagało. Jej liść zrobił się dużo cięższy co utrudniało jej po ruszanie się. - Chikorita, użyj ostrego liścia! - Chiko nie mogła użyć tego ataku, ponieważ zamrożony liść uniemożliwiał jego wykonanie. - Dewgong, promień aurory! - krzyknął lider. Chikorita oberwała kolejny raz, jednak Cole wpadł na pomysł. - Chikorita, solarny promień! - Chikorita wystawiła liść na działanie promieni słonecznych. Podczas ładowania solarnego promienia wydzielają się ogromne ilości ciepła. Zanim jednak lód stopniał, Chikorita nie użyła ataku. Mimo to najważniejsze było, że wyszła z opresji. - Kula energii! - krzyknął Cole. Kula energii trafiła w Dewgonga i przewróciła go na plecy. - Dewgong, plaskanie! - powiedział lider - Nie damy mu się zbliżyć! Kula energii! - Ponownie pokemon lidera oberwał i przerwał używanie ataku. - Chiko, a teraz użyj ostrego liścia! - Dewgong jeszcze raz otrzymał porządne Bęcki. - Zakończymy to raz, dwa! Solarny promień! - Dewgong zdołał jedynie podnieść głowę, aby znowu z przerażenia ją opuścić gdy zobaczył pędzący w jego stronę solarny promień. - Dewgong jest niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Chikorita! - oznajmił sędzia. Cole podskoczył z radości, a Pryce schował swojego pokemona. - Chikorita, chodź, odpoczniesz sobie. Poliwhirl pokaż się! - Delibird naprzód! - krzyknął lider. To był jego drugi wybór. - Poliwhirl, ogniki! - krzyknął Cole. To był jego as w rękawie. Pryce się tego zupełnie nie spodziewał. Ogniki trafiły w Delibirda, który już na samym początku otrzymał poważne obrażenia. - A teraz mach cios! - krzyknął Cole. Kolejny atak sprawił, że Delibird tracił swoje punkty życia w zastraszającym tempie. - Delibird, nie dawaj się! Lodowy promień! - atak ten chybił obok Poliwhirla. - Poliwhirl, hydro pompa! - krzyknął Cole. Delibird spadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Kolejne starcie wygrywa Poliwhirl! - oznajmił sędzia, a Pryce schował swojego pokemona do PokeBalla. - Piloswine, naprzód! - rzekł lider. Zdecydowanie to był najsilniejszy pokemon Pryca warczał groźnie na Poliwhirla. - Ogniki! - zaczął Cole. Piloswine jednak schował się do tunelu i po chwili wynurzył się pod Poliwhirlem zadając mu ogromne obrażenia. - Poliwhirl, mach cios! - Piloswine, usunięcie! - Usunięcie i mach cios się zderzyły, jednak zdecydowaną przewagę siły miał Piloswine. - Odłamki lodu! - powiedział Pryce. Poliwhirl upadł. - Poliwhirl jest niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Pryce. - Powrót Poliwhirl. Dzielnie walczyłeś, dałeś z siebie wszystko. Chikorita, ponownie twoja kolej - powiedział Cole, po czym jego starter stanął na polu bitwy. - Piloswine, antyczna moc! - antyczna moc pomknęła w stronę Chikority, której udało się przed nią odskoczyć. - Jeszcze raz! - krzyknął lider. Chikorita ponownie uskoczyła. Za trzecim razem jednak nie udało się jej, a atak Piloswine trafił ją sprawiając, że upadła na ziemię. W tym czasie zaczął używać usunięcia. - Uciekaj stamtąd Chikorita!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyczał Cole. Chikorita jednak nie zdążyła wstać aby uciec. Ogromny pokemon uderzył w nią z ogromną siłą wyrzucając ją kilka metrów do góry. Cole wyskoczył do przodu i wyciągnął ręce, aby ją złapać. Udało mu się. Spojrzał jednak na swojego pokemona, który był niezdolny do walki. Pozostał mu ostatni wybór. - Cole jest w trudnej sytuacji... - rzekła Lyra zagryzając paznokcie - Niezupełnie. To prawda, nie może poradzić sobie z silnymi atakami Piloswinem, jednak należy pamiętać, że ten stoczył już dwie bitwy i jest chociaż odrobinę zmęczony, a trzeci pokemon Cola jest pełen siły do dalszej walki. - rzekł Lucas po czym wrócili do oglądania bitwy. - Houndour naprzód! - krzyknął Cole. Zdecydowanie był to dobry wybór. Piloswine był podatny na ataki ogniste. - Houndour, cienisty pazur! - krzyknął Cole. Piloswine jednak ponownie schował się do tunelu. - Wciąż używasz tej samej strategii! Pora bym ja zaczął używać innej! - krzyknął Cole do Pryce - Nie krępuj się - rzekł krótko. - Houndour, wskocz za nim do tunelu! - PokePies posłusznie wykonał rozkaz. Gdy Piloswine się wynurzył, Houndour dzielnie trzymał się go za jego futro. Piloswine zaczął biegać, próbując strząsnąć pokemona z siebie, jednak bezskutecznie. Houndour nagle odbił się od niego miotaczem płomieni. Piloswine został poparzony, które będzie działało na niego jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych tur. - Piloswine, usunięcie! - Houndour przeszkodź mu! - krzyknnął Cole. Pokemony się zderzyły, jednak szły łeb w łeb nie dając się jeden, drugiemu przepchnąć. Nagle Houndour odchylił jednym szybkim ruchem głowę i trzasnął nią z całej siły w Piloswine, który się nieco ogłuszył. - I oto Houndour poznał cios głową! Nieźe - rzekł Damian. Cole również był zadowolony z nowej umiejętności swojego pokemona. - Piloswine, antyczna moc! - krzyknął Pryce. Antyczna moc trafiła w Houndoura, a ten wpadł do tunelu uprzednio wykopanego przez Piloswine. Piloswine wskoczył za nim. Było słychać, jak Houndour zaskowytał. Widać Piloswine wylądował na nim. - Houndour wytrzymaj! - krzyknął do niego Cole. Nagle... z tunelu wydobyło się jasne światło, które sprawiło, że sople lodu pokrywające salę zaczęły pięknie migotać. Błysk był coraz większy i coraz silniejszy. W końcu bohaterowie dowiedzieli się kto był jego sprawcą. Z tunelu wyskoczył Houndoom, który zaatakował Piloswine kulą cienia. Ten próbował się bronić odłamkami lodu, jednak mu nie wychodziło. Następnie jego poparzenie zostało podsycone ponownie miotaczem płomieni. - Piloswine, usunięcie!!! - krzyknął Pryce, jednak była to już jego ostatnia komenda. Houndoom użył hiper promienia, który odrzucił Piloswine do tyłu sprawiając, że stał się niezdolny do walki. Cole był zdumiony siłą swojego pokemona. Podbiegł do niego i pogłaskał go. - Byłeś wspaniały! Naprawdę! I gratuluję Ci tak spektakularnej ewolucji! - powiedział Cole, a Houndour zwalił go z nóg i zaczął go lizać. Podszedł Pryce. - No Cole, to był naprawdę świetny, ciekawy, pełen zwrotów akcji pojedynek! Zasłużyłeś na odznakę lodowca. Myślę, że przyda Ci się w celu zakwalifikowania się do ligi Johto, chociaż sądzę, że nie uchroni cię tam nic, przed porażką w walce z moim wnukiem! - rzekł, po czym zaczął się śmiać. - Idę na lody - odrzekł, po czym wyszedł z sali. Za nim wyszli Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Damian. - Nareszcie moja szósta odznaka. Pozostało mi już tylko dwie! - krzyknął uradowany po czym wyszli z sali. Magohany wydało im się jakieś... inne... Dokoła nie było wcale jego typowo ubranych mieszkańców. Chodziło natomiast wielu ludzi przebranych w czarne stroje z czerwoną literą R. Pryce stał przed salą obserwując miasto. - Właśnie się dowiedziałem... że Zespół R ma teraz nad wszystkim kontrolę... - powiedział im po cichu Pryce. Lyra musiała zatkać Colowi usta, żeby nie wykrzyczał: CO?! - Nie wiem jak długo potrwa ta okupacja... ale... nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak ktoś bezczelnie włazi z buciorami do mojego miasta! Nie pozwolę na to! - rzekł Pryce na tyle głośno, że mogliby to usłyszeć nie tylko Cole, czy Damian. Bali się, że ktoś z Zespołu R może to usłyszeć. Przechodzili jednak spokojnie. - Co zamierzasz? - zapytał go Cole - Jak to co? Dywersję! Frank z marketu powiedział mi, że dziwnym trafem interesują się jego sklepem. W każdym bądź razie on razem z rodziną szybko uciekli z niego i nie zamierzają jak na razie wracać, dopóki sytuacja się nie uspokoi. Podejrzewam, że tam jest ich kryjówka. Pytanie tylko, czy Rocetsów Lady, czy Giovanniego... Tymczasem... w podziemiach marketu Magohany... - Według tej mapy Giovanni ma gabinet na końcu tego korytarza - rzekła Lady Boss. Razem z Łowczynią J stały w wąskim, chłodnym korytarzu spoglądając na niewielką mapę wyglądającą jak mapa metra. - Ojjj stary Giovanni. Niezłą sobie wybudowali bazę nie? - powiedziała J rozglądając się. - Skup się! Giovanni nie powinien się spodziewać nas tutaj. Wiem, że nie mają tutaj monitoringu... Giovanni nigdy nie pomyślał, że ktoś odkryje jego kryjówkę. To błąd. Ruszamy - rzekła. Postawili może 10 kroków, kiedy nagle zostali uwięzieni w niewielkiej klatce. - Co do licha?! - krzyknęła J. - Hej, patrzcie, złapaliśmy kogoś! - powiedział męski głos, który od razu Lady Boss rozpoznała. - Butch, Cassdiy?! - krzyknęła, a dwójka przeraziła się. Złapali swoją dawną szefową. - Nieeeeeeeeezręęęęęęęcznie... - rzekła Cassidy - Wypuście nas natychmias! Rozkazuję wam! - krzyknęła Lady Boss. - Ty nam już nie możesz rozkazywać! Teraz mamy innego szefa! - powiedziała do niej Cassidy, jednak kiedy Lady Boss spojrzała na nią, Cassidy opuściła swój wzrok. - Czemu odeszliście z Zespołu? - zapytała ją Lady - Dostaliśmy lepszą ofertę! - krzyknął do niej wojowniczo Butch, jednak po chwili znowu opuścił wzrok. - Lepszą ofertę? Jesteście prawą czy lewą ręką Giovanniego? Bo z tego co widzę, to zostaliście zwykłymi sługusami! - krzyknęła do niej Lady Boss, a Butch i Cassidy spojrzeli na siebie - Giovanni nie wybrał was ot tak. Wiedział, że coś wiecie i dlatego was tu ściągnął. Chciał was wykorzystać, co z resztą zrobił - rzekła Lady Boss, a dwójka ponownie spojrzała się po sobie i nie zamierzała spojrzeć na swoją dawną szefową. - Jesteście marionetkami w jego rękach. Jak zabawka u dziecka. Szybko mu się znudzicie... - rzekła, a teraz wiedziała już, że dostatecznie na nich wpłynęła. - Dobra, skończcie już tą operę mydlaną! Czas na nagli! - rzekła zdenerwowana Łowczyni. - Co proponujesz? - powiedziała cicho Cassidy - Jeżeli nas uwolnicie, pozwolę wam z czystym sercem wrócić do Zespołu R. PRAWDZIWEGO Zespołu R. - odrzekła Lady Boss. Cassidy i Butch intensywnie myśleli. - Ale najpierw... musimy odnaleźć Shuckle. Dobrze, uwolnię was - rzekła Cassidy i kliknęła przycisk. Lady Boss i Łowczyni znów były wolne, jednak był to dopiero początek. Lady Boss sobie coś uświadomiła. Giovanniemu wcale nie chodziło o tą dwójkę nieudaczników - chodziło mu o Shuckle... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Damian objawia, że posiada już osiem odznak * Damian objawia, że Spinaraka miał w hodowli u taty, a Venonat śledził go aż do Kanto z Johto * Rozpoczyna się pojedynek Cola o odznakę Pryce'a ** Houndour Cola uczy się ciosu głową ** Houndour ewoluuje w Houndooma i uczy się kuli cienia i hiper promienia * Cole wygrywa swoją szóstą odznakę * Zespół R opanowuje miasto Magohany * Bohaterowie zamierzają z nimi walczyć * Lady Boss oraz Butch i Cassidy spotykają się i wyjaśniają sobie zajście ** Butch i Cassidy odchodzą od Zespołu R z Kanto i wracają do Zespołu R z Johto ** Lady Boss uświadamia sobie, że Giovanniemu nie chodziło o Butcha i Cassidy, ale o Shuckle Debiuty Pokemonów * Houndoom (Cola, wyewoluowany) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Damian * Pryce * Lady Boss * Łowczyni J * Sędzia * Sługusi Zespołu R Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Poliwhirl *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Poliwhirl' (Cola) *'Houndour' (Cola; przed ewolucją) *'Houndoom' (Cola; wyewoluowany) *'Piloswine' (Pryce'a) *'Delibird' (Pryce'a) *'Dewgong' (Pryce'a)